Scars
by 8-Not Exactly Normal-8
Summary: Ashley has a problem, a problem that originated before Spencer came to LA. She never told anyone about it. What happens when she goes to Spencer for help....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**South of Nowhere, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of ... that one guy...Tom Lynch...i think ... & his publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

**Rating:** I put M because I am not sure and better be safe than sorry...

**Scars**

by Not Exactly Normal

Spencer sat in silence on her bed, subconciously fidgeting with a piece of string that idly strayed from the interwoven pattern of the blanket.. She couldn't keep thoughts of Ashley from invading her mind. Everything about her, from the way she walks, talks, acts, and even the soft strawberry scent that carries Ashley...she just couldn't stop thinking about her. She even entertained the thought of what Ashley tasted like...and that scared her. She wasn't supposed to like girls...was she? Nevertheless, she wasn't supposed to like her newly found best friend...

Was she?

A small tap at the window tore her from her thoughts. Spencer walked over to the window and opened it. Sticking her head out the window and looking towards the ground, she was greeted by the lucious beauty none other than Ashley.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer whispered down to Ashley.

"I couldn't sleep..." she lied, trying to keep her voice low. "Can I come up?" Ashley said so sweetly that Spencer couldn't resist, not that she wanted to in the first place...

"Yeah, meet me at the front door." Spencer said as she quietly navigated her way to the front door. Opening it, she was floored by the brunette beauty that stood before her. Ashley smiled at Spencer, a genuine smile that could've been worth a million dollars. "Hi," she whispered.

Spencer smiled back at her, "Hi." she replied, almost sheepishly. She motioned for Ashley to be quiet and took ahold of her hand and led her upstairs to her room. Closing the door behind them, Spencer walked to her bed, layed down and let out a sigh of relief. Ashley sat down beside her, her nerves becoming more apparent as she began to fidget with her hands and her eyes shift around the room.

'Why am I here?' Ashley thought nervously. _You know why_. A little voice in the back of her head stated. She subconciously rubbed her sleeve-covered arms. 'I can't do this. I can't tell her. What will she think? What if she doesn't want me around anymore because it's too much for her to handle?' _Just do it_. The little voice said again. 'But...' _DO IT._ the voice commanded.

During her inner battle, Ashley didn't even notice that Spencer had spoken to her. She was too wrapped up in her inner thoughts and all the confusion underlaying it.

"Ashley," Spencer said waving a hand in front of her face, trying to catch her attention. "Earth to Ashley. Are you in there?"

Tearing herself from her thoughts, "Oh, yeah, sorry about that." she said shaking her head and scrambling the thoughts inside. "What did you say?"

"I asked what you really were doing here, but i think i have a different question now. What's bothering you so much?" Spencer said with compassion towards her friend.

Ashley paused a second, choosing her words carefully. Nerves crept into her stomach as a demon would into a dark hole. Wringing her wrists with her hands, she contemplated how to begin. "Well, you see..." Ashley started but stopped. 'i can't say it,' the thought of doubt voiced. _Yes you can_.

Spencer watched the inner battle play across her face, and took ahold of Ashley's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It's o.k, I'm here for you."

"Always," she added.

Ashley looked into Spencer's eyes and smiled. Spencer always managed to make her smile one way or another. "Thank you,"

Taking a deep, controlled breath, Ashley began, holding onto Spencer's hand as if it was her life support. But then again...maybe it was. "Well, you see...I have a problem and ... i thought you could help me because...well, i trust you." she said as she closed her eyes.

"Before you came to LA... I - I." Her voice faltered. Why couldn't she say it? Gathering up her courage, she pulled herself closer to Spencer, wrapping her arm around her waist, and resting her head on her shoulder. Spencer soothed her,"It's o.k. you can tell me."

"I used to...cut myself." she said in a barely audible voice as she rolled up the sleeve of her left arm. Scars littered her forearm in all different directions. Some zig-zag, some checkerboard, some straight and some not so straight. Spencer's breath caught in her throat, but the one thing she noticed was that there weren't any newer cuts.

"I - I haven't done it in a while, but I, I thought I should tell you because my mom and I were fighting and I went into the bathroom and...and ... I was going to do it, cut myself that is, but I thought of you...and ...and I thought," Spencer put a finger to her supple lips, silencing her. A single tear shed it's path down Ashley's cheek.

"You thought right." Spencer whispered as she stroked her cheek with feather light touches. Spencer's heart suddenly started beating faster and harder with every touch. Her blood ran hot, as chills ran down her spine. Her faced blushed red, palms became sweaty and her forehead felt clammy. Realization had struck. 'I love Ashley.' Spencer thought irratically.

"I'll help you in any way you want or need me to." Spencer said as her own mind raced with confusion and happiness. She wrapped her arms around her(Ashley). 'I love Ashley.' She couldn't stop thinking it.

"Really?" Ashley asked innocently as she looked up into Spencer's beautiful blue orbs. She rolled her sleeve back down, unable to look at the scars of the past that haunt her.

"Really really," Spencer said with a smile 'I LOVE YOU' She screamed in her head. 'I LOVE YOU'

And before she knew it, she was leaning in towards Ashley's lips. Her hot breath mixed and mingled with her's and she lightly brushed her lips feather light across Ashley's, waiting for a reaction.

'Oh my god, Spencer just kissed me!' A tingly sensation was replaced where Spencer's lips touched hers as her mind returned from a peaceful oblivion. 'I Love her' were the only words that stood out in the foggy haze of nirvana that was once Ashley's mind. 'I know I love her.' she thought as she put her hand on Spencer's cheek, bringing their lips together again.

This kiss was longer, more passionate, than the previous. Both tried to pour all of their emotions that screamed 'I LOVE YOU' at the other, into it. It was a hungry desire of love that was devoured in lips, tongue and teeth. The kiss ended and they both snuggled closer to one another, not daring to break the moment with words. They both drifted off to sleep after many moments of silence, arms wrapped around each other, legs intertwined. Both content in the arms of the one they loved, even though the other didn't know how she really felt...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, they belong to the producers, directors, writers and any other person I forgot that is involved with South of Nowhere. No harm was intended in writing this and was written solely for the entertainment of myself and others.

Spencer woke with a jolt. The sunlight streamed through the window, onto her face. 'Damn sunlight.' Spencer thought to herself. Stretching, she noticed Ashley wasn't lying next to her. "Ashley?" Spencer sat up quickly. "Ashley?' She said again as her heart began to pound.

Spencer looked around for any signs of Ashley and noticed a note on the alarm clock. Snatching it up off the clock, Spencer read.

_Spence - Sorry about not being there when you woke up, but I don't think your parents would appreciate walking in on us sleeping, in the same room, in the same bed, and me being uninvited. Thank you for being there for me... See you later._

Love, Ashley

Spencer read it again, looking at the handwriting, imagining Ashley's slender hand forming each and every letter, stringing together every word with the stroke of her hand. Spencer marveled at her handwriting, thinking that it reflected her personality. Cool. Calm. Collective. That was Ashley

Setting the note down, Spencer got up and in the shower. A half hour later Spencer emerged at the breakfast table downstairs to join her family. Her dad sat at the counter, sipping his coffee and reading his newspaper. Glen was scarfing down pancakes and bacon, while Clay, on the other hand was calmly eating his food while reading a book entitled 'Advanced Physics'. Her mother was nowhere in sight.

"Where's mom?" Spencer asked as she kissed her dad on the cheek and proceeded to get breakfast for herself.

"She had to go in early this morning. Do some 'extra work' as she put it." Arthur scoffed, he didn't really believe his wife sometimes.

"Do you ever stop doing your homework, Clay?" Spencer asked as she sat at the table with a plate piled with pancakes, bacon, and a biscuit. Spencer just shrugged when Clay just nodded and acknowledged that Spencer spoke, and poured syrup all over her pancakes.

"So what are your plans for today, Spence?" Her dad, Arthur, asked.

"Well, I was hoping, since it is Saturday, that I could spend the day with Ashley, and be home around 7ish." Spencer said with a sweet innocent smile towards her dad.

He sipped his coffee, and flipped the page to his newspaper. "Sure, why not." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh daddy, I love you." Spencer squealed and returned to eating her breakfast. When she was done, she hurried up to her room to call Ashley.

_On the phone: Ring, Ring, Ring_

Ashley: Hello?

Spencer: Hey Ash!

Ashley: Hey Spence, what's up?

Spencer: Not much, do you wanna hang out today?

Ashley: You know it! Want me to pick you up?

Spencer: Yes, please and thank you!

Ashley: Ok, I'll be there in about 10 minutes.

Spencer: Ok, see you then

Both: Bye!

Ashley set down the phone and smiled to herself. 'Looks like things are going to go well after all.' She thought to herself as she grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.

Ashley arrived at Spencer's house almost exactly 10 minutes after she hung up the phone. Spencer was sitting on the porch, waiting for her to get there so she could leave this 'shit hole' as she liked to think of it, even though it was her home…. She preferred Ashley's bed over hers anytime (not that she'd ever admit that to Ashley herself). She smiled when she saw Ashley's car drive up. Getting up, she walked over to her car, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hey," she said as she opened the door and sat down. "Where do you want to go, we can go anywhere you want." Spencer said as she pulled on her seatbelt. Ashley put the car in drive and drove away from the 'Brady House'.

"Anywhere?" She inquired with a smirk.

"Anywhere."

** A/N ** Ok, I know this one is short, but I just want to give you guys a little more to read before I get into the heavier stuff. Aiden and Madison are going to come in sooner or later. PLEASR REVIEW! It gives me incentive to write more efficiently. I got 145 hits and one review on the last chapter…. Somehow that doesn't add up….


End file.
